


Underhive: A Beenevolent Retouch

by jadkheirallah



Series: Underhive [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bee - Freeform, Bees, F/M, Humanoid, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadkheirallah/pseuds/jadkheirallah
Summary: A remaster of Underhive: A Soothing Sansation, where I apply skills that I have obtained since its creation, and also change details that I have decided against.Underhive follows the story of Sans (Yes, the Undertale Sans, for comedic purposes) on his journey as he discovers another portion of his life. One where he is guided by the feelings of passion and affection.
Series: Underhive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884172
Kudos: 1





	1. To Beegin Anew

**Author's Note:**

> And so, here we are.  
> Much has happened since the last time I posted anything here, or as a matter of fact, since the last time I wrote anything.  
> I have seen much, experienced much, and done much.  
> First were exams, which I have more of in a week. After that, I climbed a mountain with a couple of friends. I finally achieved the dream of working on and furthermore fixing an actual computer. I felt the adrenaline rush of running out of school in the middle of the school day rather than just skipping it altogether. I met new people. I reunited with old friends. And much more that literally does not belong here I'm just bored.

As the warm rays of the sun gently sat on his face, and as the alarm clock aggressively rang. Sans finally awoke, slowly yet abruptly. "Another day." he hummed, leaving the warmth of his blankets to face the cold weather of January. He felt empty, to some degree. The start of the previous year was much more eventful, finally working a real job was easily his biggest achievement. Or, the biggest achievement he can remember. Nevertheless, another eighteen months had passed, and it was time for a new year.

Finally on his feet, he could now feel the cold air surround his body as he walked through his empty home. Though, he couldn't pay it too much mind. He had to get ready for work, finally being able to get back to work after the long and boring holidays. He simply never had anyone to spend the holidays with. Everyone had a family, except him. He'd gotten somewhat used to it.

As he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he wondered what could await him this year. Whatever it was, he doubted it'd come close to what the last year had held. An actual job, a house, and a solid enough car. All in the span of eighteen months. Things had finally started looking up for him. Though one look at the bathroom mirror reminded him that he would forever remain incomplete. The damage to his left eye and temporal lobe was permanent, as it would seem. A mangled iris and a disrupted memory, all because of an accident he couldn't even so much as remember.

After taking care of the majority of his hygienic necessities, he exited the bathroom, feeling slightly less sluggish. Though he had more than enough time, he chose to hurry up. Even at his current pace, he wouldn't be late. But, the morning was always boring, to the point where he'd be excited to get to work.

One look inside his fridge was enough to convince him that it was better to wolf down two bananas than it was to set up an actual breakfast. It didn't matter either way. What he didn't eat today, he would eat tomorrow. It wasn't the best lifestyle he could have, but it was his lifestyle. The lifestyle that would probably statistically take three years off his life.

Going through his limited closet, he picked out the plainest and most uninteresting clothes he had. It was always easier than putting any effort into it. He reluctantly looked in the mirror. Something about looking at his own self always bothered him. He ran a hairbrush through his hair only once. It was enough, not as if anyone would actually care. The world had grown dull, at least that was how he saw the world.

Quickly placing his hand on the exterior of his pockets, he could feel his phone, keys, and wallet. Everything was there, it was time to leave. He briefly considered driving to work for a change of pace, but he never did like driving that much. The car he owned was largely for emergencies, hence why he barely used it. He decided he would walk, it wasn't that far anyway.

A minute after leaving his house, Sans encounters what appears to be a homeless bee. The bee was quietly humming something. As Sans walked in front of the bee, the bee gestured to him. "Sir, can you spare me a dime for my hand?" the bee said. Sans could almost hear the bee's lungs shriveling up as the bee talked.

Sans had no reason to say no. He handed the bee a somewhat generous amount of money. At least quite a bit more than the average donation someone on the street would get. The bee was surprised but nonetheless grateful. He thanked Sans, wishing him luck on whatever endeavors he would encounter in the future. Sans felt satisfied, he helped someone, even if by a little bit. That amount of money wouldn't do much for him but he could only imagine how useful it would be for someone in the position of that bee.

Sans' walk would continue for an irksome five minutes. Nonetheless, he arrived at the office. As he walked in, he stopped to talk with his supervisor, locally referred to as Marty. Marty would always stand outside his personal office making small talk with the employees as they walked in before the workday began. Sans didn't mind it, it was usually his only actual social interaction for the day.

"Ready for work?" Marty asked, grabbing Sans' attention. "I sure hope so." Sans answered. "Well, you'd better be ready for a whole lot more than just work." Marty replied, almost winking verbally. "Why? What's happening?" Sans asked, his curiosity having reached an all-time high for the past two months. "Can't tell you yet." Marty replied, "Would spoil the surprise." he continued. Preparing to end the conversation, Marty said "Don't worry, you'll find out at 12:30.", he quickly followed it up with "I'll see you then.". Sans simply nodded and continued walking towards his desk.

Sans briefly wondered about what would be happening at 12:30. He came up with many theories but only one made sense. A new year had just begun, which meant that the employee of the year would be announced sooner than later. Tossing the idea around his head for a while, Sans realized how laid-back his office was. Despite all their mellowing, everyone still hit their quotas. But even with that, he barely knew anyone in the office.

Getting comfortable in his seat, Sans turned on his office computer. Something about the sleeper aesthetic appealed to Sans. It gave out the classic office feel. And that feeling is exactly what he needed to get through his day. Or at least the first three hours and thirty minutes of it. His job was dull but it wasn't challenging, and it paid well.

Sans always had one mentality when working, "It'll have to end eventually.". In his mind, his job was easy enough. He'd often boil it down to "Getting paid to press buttons.". Maybe not the best of motivation, but it certainly did help him get accustomed to the dullness of his job. He generally avoided looking at any clocks in the nearby area. It would only make time pass more slowly.

The hours quickly went by, nothing of note happening. There was only the occasional chatter of Sans' co-workers. He would rarely ever chime in. Though whenever he did, it was for a good reason. Sometimes it was a short story, sometimes a good joke he came up with on the spot. His co-workers were used to it, it didn't matter enough for them to make a fuss about it. One bee simply wasn't much of a conversationalist. Not much to write home about.

Finally, every clock in the office hit 12:30. Typically the thirty-minute lunch break would begin at 12:30, but not today. Marty gathered everyone in the cafeteria, standing at the highest point in the cafeteria. He clapped before saying "Alright everyone, have a seat.", he followed it up with "And if you can't find one, better luck next year.".

Now actually beginning his speech, he said "I'd like to thank every single one of you for all your hard work in the past year. We went through a lot of changes, but I think you've all gotten accustomed to the way things are around here.". A loud noise of chatter emerged from the crowd of employees. Marty allowed them to talk for a few seconds before continuing his speech.

Clapping again, Marty waited until the chatter died down before continuing his speech. He said "Now I'm sure you've all figured out what this is about.", he continued "There's someone I especially wanted to thank today.". The chatter among the crowd grew again. Marty didn't give it time to gain friction. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering who it is that we're all gathered here for today.". Finally ending his speech, he said "And I would like to award the title of employee of the year to.", he paused, giving the crowd a moment to come up with theories as to who it was. He finishes his speech by saying "Sans.". The crowd cheered as all attention panned to Sans. He gestures to Sans to step up to where he was standing. 

While he attempted to digest what he'd just heard, Sans realized all attention had just been brought to him. He nervously walked up to where Marty was standing. Sans turned to face the crowd. Marty placed his hand on Sans' shoulder for reassurance. Sans knew he had to say something, he was good with words, he wasn't good with crowds.

He nervously said "This is pretty ironic seeing as I started working here a year ago. Though I have to say, it was one hell of a year. Things really looked up for me in the past year. And that's all thanks to this office.". He finished by simply saying "Thank you.". The crowd cheered once more. Marty interrupted them with his final announcement. "In light of this." he said, "You get the rest of the day off." he continued. He finished with "You'll have two days to make up for the lost time. Just finish up what you were doing before you leave, and do it quickly, we're locking up in fifteen minutes.

Immediately, a large portion of the crowd flooded back into the office, leaving only a dozen bees in the room, including Sans. Sans looked around the room, which was emptied in mere seconds. He looked at the people that remained in the room. He could recognize a few of them but not all. Marty would interrupt Sans's peering by saying "Well, that's that. Congratulations.". Sans turned to face Marty before replying "I guess it is. That was a pretty short day.", "Cutting off four and a half hours may have not been the greatest idea." he continued. "Maybe it wasn't, it's too late to change it now.". "Anyway, try not to dawdle too much.". Sans nods, giving Marty the signal to end the conversation.

Sans took a final look around the room as he prepared to leave. His achievement was certainly nothing to shake a stick at, but the sense of achievement he felt was overly weak. He pondered for a minute, but his pondering would very quickly be halted by an unfamiliar voice. "Something on your mind?" a female voice said. Sans turned to face the source of the noise. Standing next to him was one of his co-workers, he'd seen her around the office a few times but had never spoken to her before.

"It's nothing." Sans replied, dismissing the question he had no answer to. "I don't believe we've met before." he said, extending his hand to offer a handshake. "I'm Sans." he said as his hand was in position. The female bee cooperated by firmly shaking his hand. "Anna." she said while shaking his hand. Finalizing the handshake, Anna said "Pretty big day, huh?". "Sure was." Sans answered. "How come you weren't talking to anyone? You're kind of the star today." she asked. "I don't know, I usually prefer to keep to myself." he answered. "I understand." she replied, "I like to keep to myself too.", "At least they have you to thank for giving them the day off." she continued.

With both Sans and his new acquaintance having nothing better to do, they continued to make small talk. "So, how long have you been working here?" Anna asked. "A bit over a year." Sans answered. "What about you?" he asked, redirecting the question at her. "I've only been here a couple of months." she answered. "Do you like it here?" he asked. "Yeah, it's about as good a workplace as any.". "So tell me." Anna said, "How do you do it?" she asked. "Do what?" Sans replied, now curious. "I've heard people around the office talk about you a few times." she said, "How do you always perform so well?" she asked.

Baffled by her questions, due to their non-descriptive nature, Sans could only mumble out "I guess I just do?". Anna, unsatisfied with his cursory answer, pressed further by asking "No special secret?". "No, not really." Sans answered, still largely unsure of the reasoning behind her questions. "I just tell myself I'm technically getting paid just to press buttons.". "Hm, interesting." Anna replied, having finally received some form of answer.

Attempting to put that bit of the conversation behind, Sans asked "You said you've been working here for a couple of months. How do you like the place so far?". "It's alright, feels less strict than what I imagined having an actual job would be like." she answered. "Yeah, it's not as tense as I thought it would be when I first came here.".

Their small talk would be interrupted by Marty clapping before saying "Alright, everyone, it's time to lock up.". "Well, we'd better get going then." Anna said, her tone slightly resembling that of disappointment, yet her voice not. Both Anna and Sans begin walking towards the exit, talking as they walked. "Short day." she said. "Yeah, kinda disappointing, I don't have any plans for tonight.".

Nearing the exit, Sans made a rash decision, barely giving it any thought, almost as if acting out of instinct, or even an inner desire he had no knowledge of. "Speaking of which." he said. Taking a deep breath, he asked "Are you busy tomorrow?", he felt as if he was drenched in sweat as he asked. Anna, not expecting such a question but still intrigued by it, replied "Not really. Why do you ask?". Mustering up every single bit of courage he had, "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner a few hours after work." he proposed.

Anna wasn't completely surprised, though she still had to make sure he meant what she thought he meant. "You mean like a date?", she asked, somewhat nervously. "I didn't want it to sound so forward. But yeah, a date." he answered, now afraid that he'd ruined his chance. Even though she expected that answer, Anna couldn't help but feel a certain way when her assumptions were confirmed. She began subconsciously playing with her hair as she talked.

She had to think about what she was going to say. She could simply agree but, she felt that it wouldn't be fair for Sans. She had to at least let him know that his expectations were very likely incorrect, even if it would cause her to lose the first date she'd ever been asked out on. She only managed to mutter out "I" before stuttering. She didn't usually stutter under normal circumstances. Nonetheless, she proceeded to speak. "I'm, well, I'm flattered." she said, stuttering again, but this time not stopping. "But, are you sure you want to go out with me?" she asked, preparing to either be questioned or be rejected. "What do you mean am I sure?" Sans asked, confused as to why he wouldn't, seeing as it was his idea. "It's just that, it probably won't be what you expect it to be." she answered. Not wanting to wait for him to speak, she answered the questions she was sure he would've asked. "It's not you, I just don't mix with people. I don't think it'd be fun going out with someone as shy as me." she said, almost berating herself. "I wouldn't even know how to act. I've never been on a date with someone before." she finished. Now she had to wait for Sans to digest everything she'd just said. She had a feeling it wouldn't go well. She felt slightly regretful, but she knew it wouldn't have ended well if she didn't tell him.

To her surprise, Sans replied "That's alright.". As her spirits slowly lifted, he continued "I've never gone out with anyone either.". With both of them having realized they weren't so different from each other, they were curious as to how their date would go. But, Anna still had to make sure, for the final time. "That's a relief." she said, now knowing that she wouldn't be the only one who's awkwardly shy. "Now, after what I told you, are you sure you still want to go out with me?" she asked, waiting for the answer that would seal the arrangement. Sans simply answered "Absolutely.", he followed it up by asking "Tomorrow at eight?". "Sounds good, but where?" she replied. They would then spend the next few minutes deciding where to have dinner, eventually settling on a mostly uninteresting restaurant. Finally, they parted ways.

They each walked home, both of them satisfied with the outcome of their encounter. Though their arrangement was crude, they both did want to go. Maybe out of curiosity, maybe out of boredom. Whatever the reason, neither of them was going to miss it. Despite their excitement, they were also nervous. It'd be the first time for both of them, they could only hope it goes well.

Whilst Sans walked home, countless thoughts filled his mind. He had more than a few concerns. He believed that his decision, in asking out someone he knew for no longer than five minutes, was rushed. He was worried, he didn't know how to dress, or how to maintain a conversation during a date.

Sans also thought of the bee he was going out with. He didn't get a good look at her. He could only remember vague details, mostly the color of her hair and that of her eyes. According to what he could remember, her hair was long and wavy, bearing the color of black. Though he barely made eye contact while they talked, he clearly remembered the color of her eyes being a shade of deep green.

From the moment he stepped into his home, he decided that he would spend the rest of his day preparing for the date. The first matter to attend to was clothing. He could only barely remember the last he needed to dress up in such a presentable manner. He carefully browsed through the items in his limited wardrobe. Not being one who cared much for looks, he encountered difficulty in his efforts to pick out the ideal outfit.

Through a process of intricate and lengthy inspection, Sans devised the faultless outfit. A button-up shirt, paired with a sports coat, along with a pair of chino pants, and dress shoes. He briefly considered a tie, but ultimately decided against the idea. He hung the selected clothes at the end of the wardrobe for easier access. Although he wondered if he would be over-dressed for the occasion, he didn't change any of the clothes he'd selected.

Next on his list, was deciding what to order. Based on the location he'd chosen, he assumed his date wasn't a vegetarian. Or at least he hoped. The restaurant didn't serve any strictly vegetarian meals, he tried not to worry about it for the time being. Sans took an extensive look at the online menu, slowly browsing through meals, and drinks to accompany them. Through vigorous online research, he deduced that some form of steak would be a fitting meal for the occasion. In terms of drinks, he'd read that Syrah wine goes exceptionally well with steak. He contemplated dessert, he had to choose something relatively light. Eventually, he decided on cheesecake with berries as a topping.

With seemingly everything accounted for. All that was left was to reserve a table for two, usually the most sought-after type of seating. The restaurants' number was conveniently at the bottom of their webpage. Sans took a minute to mentally prepare himself before calling. The phone rang for no more than a dozen seconds before it was picked up. Sans conversed with the receptionist for a couple of minutes. Fortunately, he was able to find a table for two that would be free at eight in the evening the following day. Sans also inquired about the price of the menu items he intended to order. The expenditure would be higher than he'd liked, but still plausible. Before hanging up, Sans asked if a bottle of Syrah wine could be served right at the time of his reservation, to which the receptionist responded positively.

Now that Sans had made every preparation he could possibly make. All he had to do was wait. He grew more nervous as he grew more curious. What seemed like thousands of thoughts began to occupy his head. Despite all of the preparations he'd made, he still felt unprepared. Which likely does not stray far from the truth. He very well knew he wasn't mentally prepared. He didn't have any plan in case the date went badly. Nor did he have any in case it went well. He would rely on an ancient technique, which largely relied on doing whatever came to mind whenever it came to mind.

And so, Sans went about his day. Both excited and equally anxious.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever write bee smut 4 hours before an exam

Sans sat down on the table he'd reserved. He was a few minutes ahead of schedule. He had to make sure he wouldn't be late. His eyes paced around the room nervously. He occasionally glanced at the entrance, waiting in anticipation for his date to arrive. He couldn't help his skepticism. He considered the possibility of his date not showing up at all. Though somewhere in his head, he knew she would show up. As he waited, the bottle of wine he'd ordered in advance had arrived. Its scent alone was attractive. He couldn't wait to taste it.

A minute later, a female bee walks in through the entrance. She looks around the room, searching for a specific table. Her eyes finally land on Sans' table. She takes a deep breath and begins walking towards the table. Noticing this, Sans gets up to greet her. "Did I keep you waiting?" Anna asked. She wasn't sure about how she should initiate a conversation with someone in this specific situation. "Not at all" Sans answered.

Following his technique of doing whatever came to mind. Sans pulls back Anna's seat, a gentlemanly gesture. She thanks him as she sits down. Sans takes the bottle of Syrah wine and pours just enough into the two wine glasses, which were laid out neatly on the table. He sits back down on his chair. He knew he had to strike up a conversation. He realized he hadn't gotten a good look at his date. He quickly inspects her apparel. Anna had chosen to dress well for the occasion. She wore a black dress, reaching just below her knees. She was also wearing a green blazer, matching the color of her eyes.

Sans rationalized that the best thing to do was compliment his date. He says "Can I just start by saying, you look lovely tonight", trying to sound as confident as possible. "Oh, thank you" Anna replied, somewhat flushed, but definitely flattered. Deciding to be honest, Sans said "I was going to take the liberty of ordering for both of us, but I didn't want to risk disappointing you" as he hands her a menu. "That's fine, I appreciate the consideration" Anna replied. "What were you thinking of ordering?" she asked. "I was thinking about ordering a couple of steaks" Sans answered. He continued "I wasn't sure if you'd like the idea". Not wanting to browse the seemingly long menu, Anna agreed to the idea of steaks. It barely mattered. After all, they weren't there for the food.

Now that their orders have been placed, it was time for them to begin conversing. "What do you think of the place?" Sans asked, hoping that he'd sparked a conversation. "It's nice, pretty formal". Feeling clever, Sans says "I hear they serve good wine". He grabs hold of his wine glass and says "Shall we?". Anna giggles for a second, she then grabs her own wine glass and says "Alright". They both take a long sip of wine. The wine itself tastes dry rather than sweet, though the ripe flavor of its berries can still be tasted.

Both Sans and Anna set their glasses down in unison. "Hey, this is pretty good" Anna remarked. She could still clearly taste the wine. "I couldn't agree more" Sans replied, he too, still tasting the wine. "So, tell me about yourself" Anna said. Sans paused for a second. He thought that telling her the truth might seem weird. Understand that he should temporarily hide the truth, he said "There isn't that much to tell". "I moved out a couple of years ago" he continued. "I lived in a small apartment until I started working at our office" he concluded. Deciding to act before Anna would ask more questions, Sans said "Now, your turn".

Not being used to talking about herself, Anna had to think a bit before speaking. She started by saying "Well, I was born into a big family". She continued "I was the youngest of five siblings". "There's a small town to the south called Newcomb, that's where I grew up". Anna continued talking, all the while Sans listened intently. He found himself subconsciously staring at her with his eyelids relaxed. One of the many signs of physical attraction he experienced. One of the other signs was present in his lower half.

Later, their food arrived. The steaks were well made. They were warm but not to the point of inedibility. Sans and Anna gesture to each other. Informing one another that they're ready to commence consumption. They both do their best to start at the same time. They attempt to maintain the balance of eating so that no one finishes earlier than the other.

Sans and Anna take intervals while eating, to continue talking. They both remark the above-average taste of the meal. They ate relatively slowly, savoring the taste of the steak. This gave both of them time to think about what would happen next. Sans had already decided that he'd offer to drive Anna to her house. Anna, however, had no idea what she'd do once they were done. She hoped that her date would suggest something.

They both finish eating at roughly the same time. They sit in silence for a brief moment, which is when Sans asks "How do you feel about dessert?". Anna thought about it for a second before answering "It'd have to be something small". Sans proceeded to order what he'd already had in mind. Cheesecake seemed light enough. Such a small dessert wouldn't take long to arrive.

Their date would be coming to a close very soon, they'd both need to be ready to respond to whatever the other had in mind. Whilst Sans was preparing to either be rejected or taken up on the offer he would propose. Anna was contemplating every possibility. With it being her first date, she only had a few ideas as to what might happen.

Eventually, their dessert would arrive. Small in size and few in quantity, the cheesecakes would prove to be the ideal dessert. Sans and Anna did their best to keep conversing while mentally preparing in the back of their heads. They knew they'd never feel fully prepared no matter how long they sat at that table. It was clear that the best thing to do was to finish their desserts quickly. The sweet taste of the cheesecakes helped to some degree.

With both of them having finished their share of the dessert. Sans said "Well, that's about it". Anna tried to motivate her date into making the next move. The only way she could do that was by replying positively. A quick "Mhm" followed by "What a perfect evening". Sans signaled to the waiter. "Wanna split the bill?" Anna asked. "I'll take care of it, this was my idea after all".

Having paid the bill. Sans and Anna prepared to leave. Sans realized that it was his only chance to make his move. He took a deep breath before asking "Can I give you a ride home?". He tried to speak as confidently as he could. Anna had thought he would make that kind of proposal. She smiled before answering "I'd like that". She holds Sans' arm as they begin walking towards the exit, further motivating him. Sans was more than satisfied. With his first date having gone seemingly perfectly. Both of them could tell they were attracted to each other. Whether that would go anywhere remained to be seen.


End file.
